1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus and systems for orthopedic spine surgery and, in particular, to an apparatus for inserting a spinal implant into an intervertebral space.
2. Description of Related Art
The human spine is comprised of thirty-three vertebrae and twenty-four as an adult. An infant contains 7 cervical vertebrae, 12 dorsal or thoracic vertebrae, 5 lumbar vertebrae, 5 sacral vertebrae, and 4 coccygeal or caudal vertebrae. In an adult, the 5 sacral vertebrae fuse together to form the sacrum and the 4 coccygeal vertebrae fuse to form the coccyx. Intervertebral discs lie between each pair of adjacent vertebrae. Every intervertebral disc maintains a space between adjacent vertebrae and acts as cushion under compressive, bending, and rotational loads and motions. Each intervertebral disc has a fibrocartilaginous central portion called the nucleus pulposus. The nucleus pulposus of a healthy intervertebral disc contains significant amount of water. This water content provides spongy quality and allows it to absorb spinal stress.
Each intervertebral disc has an annulus fibrosus, which condition might be affected by the water content of the nucleus pulposus. The annulus fibrosus consist of a ring of fibrocartilage and fibrous tissue forming the circumference of the intervertebral disc. Excessive pressure or injuries to the intervertebral discs may adversely affect the annulus fibrosus. Usually, the annulus fibrosus is the first portion of the intervertebral discs that is injured. The annulus fibrosus may be injured in several ways. Typically, the annulus fibrosus tears due to an injury. When these tears heal, scar tissue forms in the annulus fibrosus. Given that scar tissue is not as strong as normal ligament tissue, the annulus becomes weaker as more scar tissue forms. An annulus fibrosus with scar tissue is usually weaker than a normal annulus fibrosus. The formation of scar tissue may eventually lead to damage to the nucleus pulposus. As a result of this damage, the nucleus fibrosus may, for instance, lose water content, hindering the intervertebral disc's ability to act as a cushion. The reduced cushioning capability might increase stresses on the annulus fibrosus and, consequently, cause still more tears. Hence, the annulus fibrosus may undergo a degenerative cycle consisting of exponential reduction of water content. Eventually, the nucleus pulposus may lose all its water. As the nucleus pulposus loses its water content, it collapses and thus allows the vertebrae above and below the disc space to move closer to each other. In other words, the intervertebral disc space narrows as the nucleus pulposus loses water. When the nucleus pulposus collapses, the facet joints, which are located on the back of the spine, shift, altering the way these joints work together.
When a disc or vertebra is damaged due to disease or injury, performing a spinal fusion is one of the techniques used for treating the patient. During spinal fusion, a surgeon removes part or all of the intervertebral disc, inserts a natural or artificial disc spacer, and constructs an artificial structure to hold the affected vertebrae in place. While the spinal fusion may address the diseased or injured anatomy, the natural biomechanics of the spine are affected in a unique and unpredictable way.
There remains a need for an instrument for inserting spinal implants which provides greater control of the spinal implant during insertion.